Confusion
by Atziri009
Summary: Es increíble como un mal entendido puede provocar tanto sufrimiento. Esto es lo que sucede cuando April encuentra a Donnie y a Karai en una situación comprometedora.
1. ¿Que están haciendo?

**Hola volví con una nueva historia **

**Espero que les guste**

**sin mas a leer**

-Hola chicos-April entro a la guarida

-Hola April-Rafa y Mikey dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veía TV

-¿Donde esta Donnie?-se acerco a ellos

-En su laboratorio-respondió Rafa sin interés

-Voy a verlo... tal vez necesite ayuda

-No creo April-dijo Mikey-Karai lo ha ayudado en todo el día

-En-enserio

-Si-Rafa respondió al ver a la peli-naranja enojado

-Hola April-Leo salió del dojo

-Hola Leo-dijo tratando de disimular su evidente enojo

-¿Estas bien?-había notado su enojo

-Si-trato de sonreír

-No te vez...

-¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!-le grito

-Esta...bien

-Voy a ver a Donnie-con esas palabras se dirigió al laboratorio

-¿Que le pico?-Leo pregunto a sus hermanos

-No se-respondió Mikey

-Se le llaman celos-fue Rafa quien contesto esta vez

-¿Celos?-Leo pregunto confundido-¿de que?

-De que TU novia ha estado muy ocupada últimamente con Donnie

-¡KARAI NO ES MI NOVIA!-le grito con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Como sea, no se te hace raro que últimamente ella y Donnie pasen mucho tiempo juntos-le sonrió de lado y cruzo los brazos

-Pasa tiempo con todos nosotros...-miro a Rafa-menos con tigo

-Si, con sensei medita y habla, con April hablan de...cosas de chicas, con Mikey juega videojuegos y con tigo entrena. Pero nadie sabe que se traen esos dos últimamente. Recuerdas ayer en el patrullaje

FLASH BACK:

-Hay que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno-Leo ordeno-Casey iras con Rafa, Donnie con April, Karai con migo y Mikey...

-Leo-Karai lo interrumpió-no te importa que...

-Karai y yo patrullemos-Donnie completo

-Si...esta..bien-dijo algo confundido y enojado

FIN DEL FASH BACK

-¡TE DIRE LO QUE HACEN!-grito Leo ya molesto-¡KARAI AYUDA A DONNIE A...

Leo fue interrumpido por un grito que venia del laboratorio

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-April grito a todo pulmon

**¿Les gusto?** **¿quieren que la continúe?**


	2. Mal entendido

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 2. Gracias por sus comentarios :3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-April grito a todo pulmón desde la entrada del laboratorio

-¿Que sucede?-Leo se acerco junto con Mikey y Rafa-¡DONATELLO!-Leo grito al ver a Karai en el piso y a Donnie enzima de ella-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

-Nada-Donnie hablo

-¡ALEJATE DE KARAI!-Leo y April gritaron al mismo tiempo

Donnie miro con un leve sonrojo(de verguenza) y se puso de pie

-¡¿QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?!-Leo se acerco alterado a ellos

-Leo, tranquilo-Karai hablo

-No estábamos haciendo nada-Donnie trato de explicar

-¡A ESO LE LLAMAS NADA!

-Lo que paso fue que...-Donnie no pudo terminar ya que

-¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUI?!-Splinter entro al laboratorio

-Nada, sensei-dijo Leo mas calmado

-¿Que eran todos esos gritos?-pregunto serio

-Nada sensei-Leo salió del laboratorio asía su habitación

-Leo-Karai lo siguió

-Me tengo que ir. Mi padre debe de estar preocupado-April salió de la guarida

-¡APRIL, ESPERA!-Donnie también salió

EN LA SUPERFICIE:

Donnie saltaba de edificio-¿donde estas?-esa pregunta sonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez-no paso absolutamente nada entre Karai y yo

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. Celos

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo 3**

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS:

-Leo, ¿puedo pasar?-Karai tocaba la puerta de la habitación del líder

-Déjame solo-dijo desde dentro de su habitación

-Leo déjame explicarte lo que...

-Déjame solo-Leo salió de su habitación-no tienes que explicarme nada. Vi lo que tenia que ver

-No lo que en realidad paso fue que...

-No trates de explicarme-la interrumpió-¡MEJOR VETE CON DONNIE, ESTOY SEGURO QUE TIENEN MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER!

-¡SI ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE LO QUE PASO!

-¡LARGATE CON DONNIE!-entro de nuevo a su habitación, serrando la puerta frente a Karai

-¡DONNIE AL MENOS ESCUCHA!-Karai se dirigió a la salida de la guarida

-Hija mía-Splinter llamo su atención-¿ a donde vas?-pregunto serio

-A tomar un poco de aire

Splinter suspiro-bien, pero no vuelvas tarde

-Gracias padre-salió de la guarida

EN LA SUPERFICIE:

April se encontraba caminando por Central Park, Donnie la miraba desde un edificio ya que no podía bajar seguía habiendo personas ahí

-Pelirroja-Casey casualmente se encontraba por ahí

-Hola Casey-lo saludo con una sonrisa

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto algo preocupado

-Si-le contesto con dulzura-¿que haces aquí?

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo?

-¿El de Los Ángeles?

-Si, se mudo a New York esta mañana y va a ir a nuestro colegio

-Y viniste va ayudarlo

-Si-hubo un momento de silencio-...¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Mmm...-desvió la mirada hacia el edificio donde se encontraba Donnie, frunció el ceño-si-ambos se fueron

EN LA AZOTEA DEL EDIFICIO

-Ese...boca de cueva-susurro con enojo mientras apretaba sus puños

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Issac

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

EN UNA DE LAS GRANDES AZOTEAS DE LA CIUDAD NEW YORK

-¿Porque no me escucha?-Karai se encontraba sentada en una azotea. Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lagrimas recorrieron su rostro de solo pensar en la "pequeña" discusión con Leo

-Sabes alguien tan bonita no debería de llorar-una voz masculina, fuerte pero a la vez amable se hizo presente. Karai rápidamente se puso de pie, miro a un joven un año mayor a ella, de tez clara, alto, castaño, de ojos verde claro, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa café, con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Quien eres?-Karai se limpio las lagrimas

-Mi nombre es Issac-le extendió la mano que sujetaba un pañuelo

-No, gracias-volvió a sentarse en el borde del edificio

-Sabes, no deberías llorar-el castaño se sento a su lado-perdón que lo pregunte pero...¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Karai lo miro algo en el la hacia confiar

CON DONNIE

-Asta mañana pelirroja-Casey se despidió de April

-¡April!-Donnie bajo del edificio

-¿Que se te ofrece Donatello?-dijo indiferente

-April, lo que paso...

-Por favor, vete-trato de contener las lagrimas

Donnie al notar esto decidió irse, no quería verla llorar no lo soportaría y mas si es por su causa

-Esta bien. Pero no paso nada entre Karai y yo-esto ultimo lo susurro sin embargo la peli-naranja pudo oírlo

Donnie subió al edificio miro a quien había jurado proteger sin importarle lo que pasara y salto al siguiente edificio

**Espero que les haya gustado, ah espero que no les moleste que mi Oc Issac apareciera**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Lo que realmente paso

**Hola ya volví con el capitulo **

**Espero que les guste**

**Sin mas a leer**

-Entonces todo fue un mal entendido-el castaño miro a Karai con cierta tristeza

-Si-dio un gran suspiro

FLASH BACK

El genio y la peli-negra se encontraban en el laboratorio. Donnie haciendo análisis y algunas anotaciones, mientras Karai se encontraba con algunos libros, cuadernos y plumas.

-Mmm...flacucho-Karai hablo, Donnie dejo de lado lo que hacia y volteo con el ceño fruncido-lo siento Donnie, no es que no te agradezca que me ayudes a estudiar...pero...desde que termino el entrenamiento hemos estado todo el día aquí y...-a Karai la interrumpió el sonido de su estomago

Donnie rio ante esto-Esta bien-comenzó a guardar sus materiales de laboratorio

Karai se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos

-Vamos-Donnie comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo ninguno se dio cuenta que había helado derretido tirado(gracias a Mikey). Donnie lo piso y cayo arriba de Karai

-L-lo siento-dijo Donnie avergonzado de su torpeza

-No hay problema, pero...

-¿Que?-dijo de la misma manera

-Quítate de enzima-dijo un tanto molesta

-S-si-Donnie estaba apunto de levantarse cuando

-¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-April grito a todo pulmón desde la entrada del laboratorio

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Tranquila, se que todo se aclarara-el oji-verde le dedico una sonrisa

-Gracias-dijo sin ánimos-eso espero-miro hacia la ciudad y pudo distinguir a una figura que saltava los techos-me tengo que ir- se puso de pie

-Espera-Issac llamo su atención-¿cual es tu nombre?

-Karai-dijo y bajo por las escaleras de emergencia para no levantar sospecha

-Espero verte pronto-dicho esto se retiro.

**Espero que les haya gustado, siento haber tardado tanto pero las tareas, exámenes etc no me dejaban pero tratare de actualizar mas rápido.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	6. La chica del cachorro

**Hola ya volví siento la demora, pero la escuela me esta matando y ademas estuve estudiando para mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria (espero quedarme en mi primera ****opción). Bueno dejando eso a un lado.**

**Sin mas que decir a leer.**

Karai saltaba por los edificios de New York, siguiendo a una sombro que hacia lo mismo solo que con mayor velocidad

-¡DONNIE!-trato de llamar su atención sin embargo la tortuga no se detenía-¿ahora que?-se dijo a si misma, mientras pensaba en como lograr que la escuchara

La tortuga genio se detuvo de repente, cosa que desconcerto a la kunoichi quien aprovecho la oportunidad para alcanzarlo

-Flacucho no me escuc...-antes de terminar Donnie tomo su brazo y la derribo-¡OYE QUE...!-volvió a interrumpirla pero esta vez tapando su boca

-No hagas ruido-susurro y señalo hacia el callejón oscura donde varios Kraangs se entraban-vamos-la chica solo hacintio, ambos miraron hacia el callejón antes de interferir querían conocer lo que planeaba el Kraang vieron algunos Kraang que perseguían a una chica un poco mas baja que April, cabello castaño claro largo de tez clara y ojos celestes que vestía una blusa de manga larga, blanca con franjas café claro, jeans comunes y tenis negros que cargaba un perro Alaska bebe. Los Kraang los acorralaron.

-Kraang le dice a Kraang que la conocida como futuro sujeto de pruebas debe ser acorralado-dijo un Kraang

-Kraang esta de acuerdo con lo que Kraang dice-respondió, antes de que pudieran atacar a la chica Donnie y Karai comenzaron a atacar, la lucha no duro mucho ya que no eran demasiados Kraang ademas después de lo sucedido hace un momento tanto Donnie como Karai necesitaban desahogarse, al instante de que ya no había mas Kraang de pie, Donnie se oculto en las sombras.

-Ho..hola-dijo la chica de ojos celestes un tanto asustada pero sorprendida

-Hola-dijo la kunoichi cortante

-...gracias

-¿Por que razón te perseguían los Kraang?-pregunto seria

-¿Te refieres a esas cosas?...no lo se

Karai pensó por un momento-bien, lo mejor es que te vallas a tu casa-dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras al igual que su compañero

-No podemos dejar que se valla solo, que tal si la vuelven a atacar-cuestiono la tortuga genio

-Entonces hay que seguirla para asegurarnos de que esta bien-ambos comenzaron a seguir a la chica hasta que llegaron a un edificio en el cual entro

-¿Porque los Kraang la buscarían?-se pregunto la tortuga-sera mejor vigilarla-pensó

-Oye flacucho-Karai lo saco de sus pensamientos-oh lo siento...Donnie

-¿Que?-respondió un tanto fastidiado

-Sera mejor ir con Murakami-Donnie al instante cambio su exprecion a una de tristeza

FLASH BACK

-Hay que separarnos para cubrir mas terreno-Leo orden-Casey iras con Rafa, April con Donnie, Karai con migo y Mikey...

-Leo-Karai lo interrumpió-no te molesta que...

-Karai y yo patrullemos-Donnie completo

-Si..esta..bien-dijo algo cofundido y enojado-Maikey y April con migo-dicho esto todos se fueron

CON DONNIE Y KARAI

-Vamos es nuestra oportunidad-Karai ordeno Donnie sonrío, ambos comenzaron a saltar por las azoteas hasta llegar al restaurante de Murakami

-Hola Murakami san-ambos saludaron al unisono

-Oh Donatello san, Karai chan-saludo alegre-¿en que puedo servirles?

-¿Puedo...pedirle un favor?-Donnie dijo avergonzado a la cual Murakami se sorprendió

-Si-contesto natural

-Quiero..pedirle que si me podria ayudar...en una cena...para...Ap..April-la cara de la tortuga se torno roja, a lo cual su acompañante soltó una pequeña risa que trato de disimular cubriéndose los labios con su mano derecha

-Sera un placer-dijo con una gran sonrisa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Si-dijo triste mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla-le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

April se encontraba sacando algunos libros para su siguiente clase

-¡EY PELIRROJA!-Casey llamo la atención de la chica, sin mucho animo April volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba acompañado por un joven castaño a April le pareció atractivo pero nadie como SU Donnie

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa dulce extendiéndole la mano al castaño-soy April

-Hola es un placer, mi nombre es Issac-le sonrió y correspondió al saludo-así que tu eres la famosa April-dijo divertido

-¿Famosa?-dijo confundida

-Si, Casey me ha hablado mucho de ti-dio una leve risa

-Oh ...

-April-una voz femenina interrumpió

-Hola Karai-saludo con una sonrisa falsa

-No es lo que...

-Tranquila-apretó los puños-mientras tu y Donnie estén bien yo igual-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Pero no paso..-antes de que terminara de hablar el timbre sonó haciendo que April se fuera antes de poder explicarle lo sucedido

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? me costo mucho trabajo porque tengo un bloqueo y la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa.**

**Espero que les aya gustado nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Lizeth

-¡Espera April!-trato de detenerla

Las clases dieron inicio, los pasillos comenzaron a vaciarse, Karai sabia que April no podía evadir el tema para siempre, así que ignoro a el pelinegro y a su acompañante quienes la veían tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido, aun que no lo dijera el jugador de hockey tenia sus sospechas que no eran del todo equivocadas, sabia que se trataba de Donnie aunque no logro escuchar la conversación de sus amigas era claro. Es por su rival, también era ovio Karai estaba involucrada ya que aunque pareciera extraño se volvieron grandes amigas y April le contaba casi todo, pero, ¿que tenían que ver los dos?, ¿tenían una relación? no claro que no estaba muy claro, por algo Donnie es su rival, por algo ambos compiten por la atención de la peliroja y en cuanto a Karai los había visto convivir en el tiempo desde que la kunoichi había comenzado a vivir con las tortugas, si al principio tuvieron sus dificultades sin embargo al paso del tiempo se volvieron unidos lo mismo paso con Rafa ya que Mikey, Leo y Splinter la recibieron con los brazos abierto, pero, no veía nada mas que amistad, si pasaban mas tiempo juntos cosa que beneficiaba a el pelinegro pero no logro conseguir nada con April y bueno Karai ella aunque no lo demostrara ella gustaba de Leo y viceversa.

-Casey-el castaño interrumpió los pensamientos del pelinegro-vamos o si no llegaremos tarde-dicho esto ambos se dirigieron a su clase encontrándose a sus amigas las cuales se encontraban sentadas juntas April con una sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera que no la conociera y Karai tratando de hablar pero interrumpida por su amiga peliroja, ambos se sentaron detrás de ellas.

-Hola Karai-saludo el castaño. La kunoichi lo observo detenidamente, si era el. El chico que encontró en aquella azotea

-Hola, Issac-saludo un poco molesta por la interrupción

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto interesado el jugador de hockey

-Se podría decir que si-dijo simple karai sin entrar en detalles

-Buenos días-el profesor entro al aula-hoy nos acompañan dos estudiantes nuevos-poso su mirada en el castaño posteriormente a una joven castaña de ojos celestes del otro lado del salón-por favor pasen a presentarse, ambos castaños pasaron al frente

-Hola, mi nombre es Issac, espero poder llevarme bien con todos-dijo sin mas

-Muy bien joven Issac-miro a la chica de ojos celestes-señorita es su turno-Karai miro a la chica al momento la reconoció es la chica a la cual el flacucho y ella salvaron del Kraang

-Emm...si, mi nombre es...Lizeth, es un placer-dijo nerviosa

-Si-contestaron al unisono

-Comencemos-el día siguió su curso como de costumbre, Lizeth miraba algunas veces a Karai aunque ella se dio cuenta la ignoro ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella y averiguar por que la buscaba el Kraang, pero ahora lo importante era aclarar todo con April y Leo.

Las clases habían finalizado. April, Karai y Casey se dirigían a las alcantarillas como de costumbre después de haberse despedido del castaño. la ojiambar y el pelinegro conversaban mientas que April a miraba a todos lados.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Casey

-Creo que alguien nos sigue-miro a sus amigos

-¿Creen que sea Issac?-pregunto Casey

-No-respondió

-Oh tal vez todo sea tu imaginación pelroja-encojio los hombros-recuerda que tus habilidades no están desarrolladas aun-dijo sin darle importancia

April pensó por un momento tal vez tenia razón, tal vez solo era su imaginación pero también estaba la posibilidad de que si los siguieran finalmente suspiro pesada-creo que tienes razón-decidió confiar en su amigo. Los tres se metieron en la tapa de alcantarilla mas cercana que encontraron, así comenzaron a recorrer el alcantarillado.


	8. Bienvenida

April seguía dando una que otra mirada.

-¿Sigues con eso?-pregunto un Casey un poco exasperado.

-...-la peliroja no contesto, estaba segura que los seguían, así que, desenfundo su arma lista para atacar, Casey y Karai retrocedieron un poco no sabían en que estaba pensando, finalmente lanzo su arma en dirección desconocida para sus dos amigos, pasaron unos segundos para que escucharan un quejido y el arma de la chica volviendo a sus manos.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Casey acercándose a el lugar al que provenía el quejido, no obteniendo respuesta. Finalmente se detuvo al ver a una castaña que se encontraba sentada en el piso de la alcantarilla tomando su cabeza. Seguramente ahí había impactado el arma de su amiga, después de unos momentos reconoció a la chica que recientemente ingreso a su colegio, al instante frunció el ceño.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto un tanto molesto al mismo tiempo que sus dos acompañantes se acercaron a el. La chica balbuceo un poco debido a la mezcla de sorpresa, nerviosismo y miedo que tenia en ese momento.

-Este...yo-no supo que contestar ante la mirada de los tres adolescentes aunque la única mirada severa y penetrante era la de Karai.

-Sera mejor que te vallas-la voz de Karai sonó firme, cosa que estremeció a la chica que a pesar de ya no tener sus manos en la cabeza seguía en el piso.

-Per-pero...

-¡Que te largues!-el antiguo miembro del pie corto tajante.

-Escucha-Casey y April le ayudaron a ponerse de pie-sera mejor que te vallas-dijo la futura Kunoichi con un tono de comprensión en su voz, cosa que interpreto mal la castaña.

-No necesito de tu lastima-aparto con brusquedad la mano de la chica a pesar de todavía tener esa mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo. La pelirroja no entendiendo esto la miro extrañada.

-Solo vine a preguntarte por que me perseguían esos tipos-le dijo a la kunoichi.

-No lo se-respondió simple.

-Esperen, esperen tiempo fuera-Casey se introdujo en la conversación-¿a quienes se refiere?-miro a la pelinegra.

-A el Kraang-dijo entre dientes tratando de no hablar de mas en frente de la chica.

-¿Que es Kraang?-pregunto Lizeth

-¿La perseguían los Kraang?-April pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta anterior-¿cuando?

-Ayer...en la noche-recordó por un momento lo sucedido. La pelirrojo bajo la mirada por unos segundos volviendo a ver a su amiga quien había suavizado su expresión unos segundos para volver a la que portaba algunos instantes antes-no sabemos para que la quieren-en ese instante se maldijo internamente.

-¿Sabemos?-su voz se quebró unos segundos-¿Donnie y tu?-dijo sabiendo la respuesta.

Casey quien se mantenía ajeno a la situación le comenzó a incomodar la situación era como lo que había sucedido en la mañana, así que, decidió interferir.

-Necesitamos saber que es lo que el Kraang esta planeando y para que persiguen...un momento...¿Donde esta?-comenzó a mirar por todos lados tratando de encontrar a la castaña.

Ambas chicas dejaron a un lado ese pequeño problema al escuchar a el pelinegro, quien recibió una mirada de desaprobación por parte de ambas.

-¡Genial!-exclamo la kunoichi con un evidente sarcasmo-tenemos que encontrarla ante de que...

-Relájate-le quito importancia a lo sucedido.

-Casey-April hablo-a lo que Karai trata de decir es que, no estamos lejos de la guarida.

-Si pero...-varios gritos interrumpieron al jugador de hockey. Corrieron esperando a que no hubiera sucedido lo que los tres pesaban en ese momento, para la desgracia de los adolescentes pudieron ver la escena en primera fila; Las cuatro tortugas rodeaban a la humana tratando de tranquilizarla excepto Donnie que en un instante la reconoció cuando el y Karai la rescataron. Ella no lo había visto pero el si, y Rafa quien la interrogaba entre gritos. La chica trato de escapar, sin éxito.

La puerta del dojo se abrió dejando ver a Splinter, quien buscaba con la mirada a quien había interrumpido su meditación, al encontrar al dueño de ese grito camino tranquilo pero precavido hacia sus hijos quienes tenían a una humana rodeada. La castaña miro a la rata dio otro grito.

-Señorita-Splinter hablo sereno tratando de no alterarla mas de lo que ya de por si estaba la chica.

-Ha-habla-dijo sin salir de su estado de asombro.

-Si-sin darle importancia al comentario prosiguió de la misma manera-me podría decir ¿que esta haciendo aquí? y ¿como es que llego?

-Bueno yo...-trato de explicar mas tranquila debido a la amabilidad de la rata-yo seguir a tres de mis compañeros de escuela-los tres adolescentes comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, intercambiaron miradas teniendo la misma idea aunque eso signifique un castigo por parte de Splinter.

-Maestro Splinter-April hablo llamando la atención de todos los presentes-ella es nuestra compañera Lizeth

-Así que, los siguio a los tres y, ninguno se dio cuenta-dijo serio-sigue April.

-Ella quería saber sobre el Kraang...

-¿Como sabe sobre el Kraang?

-Ayer en la noche-Karai tomo la palabra-un par de Kraangs la perseguían-prefirió no decir algunas situaciones.

-Bien-miro severo a los tres adolescentes que seguían en el mismo lugar-tendrán cuatro horas de entrenamiento extra por tres meses i y espero que no descuides tus labores Miwa-sentencio

-Pero yo...-Casey estaba apunto de reclamar pero un golpe en el costado lo impidió.

-Si el Kraang te busca-volvió su vista a la castaña-sera mejor que seas precavida señorita Lizeth. Y le pido que no cuente nada de la sucedido, ¿esta bien?

-S-si

-Me retiro-dijo sin mas retirándose al dojo.

La chica callo al piso aliviada de que toda esa conmoción aya finalizado bajo la mirada de las demás, al percatarse de ello se puso de pie con una sonrisa tímida-Hola-al parecer ya no sabia que mas decir.

-Hola-saludo el líder-mi nombre es Leonardo pero dime Leo. Ellos son mis hermanos Donatello, Rafael y Miguel Angel-señalo a cada uno-y supongo que ya conoces a Casey, Karai y April-señalo a los mencionados.

-No los conozco, hoy fue mi primer día en la escuela-confeso.

-Pero eso lo podemos arreglar linda-Casey rodeo la cintula de la chica lo que provoco su sonrojo.

-¡Casey!-April y Karai le reprimieron al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilas-les mando una mirada picara-ahí suficiente Casey Jones para todas.


End file.
